Jin's Mom
by CreamPluff
Summary: A Tekken Parody of Stacy's Mom. Hwoarangs hangs out at Jin's house and things go down while watching the movie... Find what happens in Jin's Mom!


_((Creator's Note: So this is a Tekken FanFiction, which was inspired by the song Stacy's Mom. You should check out the Music Video. This also contains a Highschool of the Dead and Sandlot reference. Enjoy.))_

**Jin's mom**

It was a hot summer day and within a respected dojo was the star student, Hwoarang. He was training as hard as he could, sweating so much that he could fill a pool. The young Korean was rushing to complete his work, but for what reason? He was in a rush to see someone of course.

"Alright! Master Baek! I'm finished with all my exercises, may I be excused?" Hwoarang huffed, he was heavily breathing and his body was soaked in warm sweat. He waited for his strict role model to reply; he desperately needed a break and needed to see this person. The elder turned his back to face his pupil.

"What's with all the fuss, Hwoarang? Where are you going?" Baek questioned his red headed student. Baek knew how much of a trouble maker Hwoarang was and it was a pain in the ass to deal with his antics. Studying the young man's body language, the old man noticed Hwoarang was ... jittery. How suspicious. "Answer me when I ask you a question."

"I-I'm just going to hanging out at Jin's house. Xiaoyu and Julia are gonna be there..." Hwoarang quickly replied. There was pause of silence, but Master Baek sighed and nodded. This meant he could go meet his friends. The boy hustled out the door, but not before running back to the entrance to tell his master, "Thank you!"

Baek smiled as he saw Hwoarang run off again, but his smiled faded into a frown and he yelled out, "You better not be smashing mailboxes!" Baek cared about his apprentice, but he was a pain in the ass.

Hwoarang rode his motorcycle with the sun's heated beams on his back, the wind blowing his red hair. The bad boy was on his way to his friend... rival... acquaintance... person that he knew's house. He couldn't wait to get there.

"Fuck Yeah! Going to Jin's place!" Hwoarang cheered.

Upon arrival, Hwoarang quickly groomed himself making sure he was presentable. After making sure he looked good, he marched up to the front door and... _(CAUTION! Cheezey joke ahead)_ Hwoa-Rang the doorbell. _(Lol! Get it!?)_

The door opened and the Korean was face to face with Jin, the super buff Japanese kid. Behind Jin was the always positive Xiaoyu and the tree-hugger, Julia.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Jin glared at Hwoarang for making him wait for him. Jin's a man! He waits for no one!

"Fuck off, dude. I was busy!" Hwoarang retorted.

"It's okay jinny! He's here now! We can start the movie!" Xiaoyu said, popping into the conversation.

"She's right. There's no need to be angry anymore." Julia added.

Jin turned around and led the three other fighters to the family room. Hwoarang looked around the room and thought to himself, _'Not here, huh...' _He plopped down on the sofa and then patted the cushion next to him while staring at Jin.

Jin grimaced.

"I don't roll that way, fag."

"I was joking dick-face. Geez!" Hwoarang rolled his eyes as the girls snickered at the two boys.

Jin took a seat at the edge of the couch. Xiaoyu grabbed the popcorn bowl and snuggled up to the Jin's side. Julia sat between Hwoarang and Xiaoyu. With all the kid cozy in there places, Jin started the movie.

Five minutes in the film, Hwoarang was bored. He never really wanted to see the movie in the first place, so he got tried of it pretty quickly. Curious, he glanced over at Jin to see how he was doing. Jin looked annoyed. But not at the movie. He was annoyed that Xiaoyu was all up in his grill. Hwoarang slightly chuckled at Jin's displeasure. He then stood up to retrieve a soda form refrigerator.

"Where are you going? You're gonna miss the good part." Julia asked.

"Relax. I'm just getting a drink." With that said, Hwoarang made his way to the kitchen.

Hwoarang lazily opened the fridge, snatched a bottle of sprite from one of the racks, popped the cap, and started downing the liquid. He slammed to the door shut, turned around and spat his soda out.

"Oh Dear! I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's my fault, Mrs. Kazama. I'll clean this up..." Bingo! There she was! The person Hwoarang was dying to see. Jin's mom.

Why was Hwoarang so excited to see Jun Kazama? 'Cuz she's a MILF! That silky ebony hair, that perfect skin complexion, and that curvy toned body. Oh yes! That body.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it; go back to watching the movie with your friends." The mild mannered Jun insisted. Hwoarang couldn't help to glance at Jun one more time as he left the kitchen. How can he not look, Jun was wearing a low cut top, and she looked so hot!

Hwoarang sat back down with the others, and Julia started filling him in on the parts he missed. He could care less; all he could think about right now was Jun. Damn that lady!

Hwoarang really couldn't stop thinking about Jin's hot mommy.

_'Man! She would hot in a slingshot bikini...'_

Hwoarang turned his head to peer back into the kitchen. Jun was bending over wiping the counter and thanks to her shirt; there was a perfect view of her cleavage.

_'That's so cruel! She doesn't know what she's doing...' _

Suddenly dreams came true; because Jun noticed she was being watched and winked at the dirty minded little boy.

_'Whoa-whoa-whoa wait... Did she just...'_ He couldn't believe his eyes.

Jun smiled. She slipped her shirt and pants off, revealing her lingerie.

_'No way...' _

It had sexy lace and leather straps. Oh, that flawless skin. Her scandalous outfit complemented her figure.

_'Oh Fuck Yeah...'_

Jun opened the refrigerator and pulled out a chilled bottle of water. She opened the container pouring the icy liquid on her sensitive body.

Jun moaned at the feel of the cold fluid running down her torso.

"Hwoarang."

_'Oh Damn! Yeah!'_

"Hwoarang."

_'More! Rubbed it between your legs, oh yeah!' _

"Hwoarang."

_'Come on! Yeah! More! More! More! Oh Fuck Yeah!' _

**"EARTH TO HWOARANG!"**

"What the-huh?" The horny red head blinked a couple times.

"Hwoarang! You kinda zoned out there. What were you thinking about?" Julia asked.

It was all perverted daydream. He was to busy enjoying himself to realize it was all a facade, but it didn't go unnoticed to his other companions. Jin, Xiaoyu, and Julia were a staring at him.

"It's nothing. I just-" Hwoarang was going to simply avoid the question, but he felt _something_. "-need to use a bathroom!"

He left the others.

"Is something wrong with Hwoarang?" Julia wondered.

"Yeah... He's acting weird!" Xiaoyu chimed in.

"It's most likely nothing." Jin said, choosing to ignore the subject.

Meanwhile in the bathroom. Hwoarang was nervously trying to figure out what to do. He had a boner thinking about Jin's mommy. He was afraid he might make a mess. That would get him into a lot of trouble, and if Master Baek found out he got into this kind of trouble... He dead.

"Damn! MotherFucker!" Hwoarang cursed. Jacking off here isn't a good idea. So was his only choice to hide _**it**_ until he was somewhere more private. Well that was his plan.

He arrived back to the living room to find everyone watching the movie like nothing happen.

_'Okay Blood Talon, play it cool. No one will notice...'_ Hwoarang smoothly made his way to the far side of the couch without drawing attention to his crotch. _'Everything is fine... As long a Jun is outta the picture nothing will happen.'_

Speaking of the Devil...

"Hey kids... What movie are you watching?" Jun asked. Hwoarang knew it was just a simple question, but when she asked it looked like the sexiest thing ever.

"Just some horror movie, mom." Jin replied.

"Mind if I join?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

_'Damn it!' _

Jun sat next to Hwoarang to make matters worst.

_'Just be cool! Be cool. Be cool. Be cool. Be cool...'_

He needed a cover.

"Xiaoyu, give me the popcorn." The horny boy demanded.

"Why?" She answered.

"Just because! Hand it over." He retorted.

"No! You'll just hog it all to yourself!" She explained.

"Girl! Just fucking give me the bowl!" He demanded once more.

Xiaoyu frowned but she handed over the bowl full of popcorn. Which he positioned carefully over his pants to keep it out of sight.

"Oh, it's a movie about zombies..." Jun said.

"Yes. But for some reason the zombies rip off the clothes of girls then eat them..." Julia explained.

"I like the plot." Jin blurted out.

That's it! All Hwoarang needed concentrate on the movie and immediately leave when it's over.

_**"Rei! Takagi! Run!" **_

_**"Ahhhhhh! Stay away from me! TAKASHI!" **_

"Oh! So scary! It's sending chills down my spine." Jun squirmed in place. While the horny mind strikes again. Hwoarang summoned all his will power to stare at the screen and not think about hot mama.

_**"AHHHH! Do something! Help!" **_

_**"REEEEEEIIII!"**_

Forcing on the movie seemed to work, but then Hwoarang saw a hallucination. In the place of the female lead character, he saw Jin's mom.

_**"Oh! Help me! My clothes! Oh-No!"**_ Fantasy Jun screamed as zombies teared off her green school uniform.

"Fuck it... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Hwoarang hissed.

All Hwoarang could see was a Jun in a bloody tattered school uniform, showing her flower laced underwear through the patches of ripped fabric. Oh! Those boobs!

"Look Jinny she's gonna fight the zombies with that big gun!" Xiaoyu pointed at the screen. Jin sighed.

"Don't call me jinny..."

At the moment the girl was reaching for an AK-47 and pointed it at the surrounding zombies.

_**"Stay away from me!" **_

***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

_'Shit! Fuck this movie's boob logic!'_ Hwoarang thought to himself.

As soon a fantasy Jun fired the gun, the recoil would send vibrations all the way to her breasts. And they would shake. It was like the chest was twerking.

_**"Oh! Take that you dirty zombie! Ahhh!"**_ Jun yelped.

***Bang Bang Bang***

Bounce! Boing!

_'Aw Man...'_

***Bang Bang Bang***

Jiggle! Wobble!

_'Fucking ahhhh-'_

***Bang Bang Bang***

Wiggle! Vibrate!

**"FUCK THIS!" **

Rage quit. There was a collection of gasps as they watch the hot head Korean flip the popcorn bowl and bolt out the door.

"What was that all about?" Jun asked as she started sweeping the fallen popcorn.

"I wish I new..." Jin answered.

Hwoarang ran from the house as fast as his motorcycle could go. He needed some release from holding it for too long. So hot and throbbing he needed to cool down. He quickly made his way to Master Baek's Dojo, found a bathroom, shut the door and began the process. Little did he know he forgot to lock the door.

"Aww Shit... Yeah..." Hwoarang finally felt relaxed.

***Creak***

**"HWOARANG!"**

"Master Baek!" Hwoarang looked up to see Master Baek at an open bathroom door. He in trouble!

**"YOU PERVERTED FOOL! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS DOJO BY PREFORMING THIS SEXUAL ACT!"** Baek screamed at his student.

"Master Baek! I can explain!" Hwoarang tried to defend himself.

**"YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT RIGHT NOW!"** Baek grabbed the back of Hwoarang's neck and dragged him out of the bathroom to be disciplined... With his pants down.

**The End.** :)


End file.
